by_the_books_warriors_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
SkyClan
| style="width:333px"| MEMBERS #Førestation | style="width:333px"| EXILED insert info here |} Joining forms - (1) When joining SkyClan you MUST fill out all the information on the form. Even if it just says, "Username", the leader does not have the time to go onto everyone's userpage just to copy the username from the url. Going to every new members profile page just to copy their username would take more time than it would if you just simply put it on your joining form. (2) When joining as a medicine cat or medicine cat apprentice you must have a roleplay example for each; fighting, hunting, and herbal work. Although not all medicine cats hunt and fight it is still important that your character can defend themselves and hunt when needed to. (3) When joining as any other rank you must put in a fighting example and hunting example. 'Characters -' (1) Your character must not have the same name as someone elses (EX; Bumblestripe, Bumbleclaw), it can confuse the roleplayers and perhaps yourself maybe. (2) Most clans may allow you to have 3-5 characters but in SkyClan you may only have two, because of the amount of clans or the amount of loner and kittypet OCs you have you may not be too focused on SkyClan and start to drift away from your characters. Activity - (1) You must stay active in SkyClan, if you are inactive for more than two months you will be removed from the clan. However, it is the leader's responsibility to save your character's information so you do not loose it, the information will be sent to you along with a formal message stating you have been inactive for two months and have been removed. It is not the leader's fault for your inactivity and you must be respectful to him/her. The only reason you may have to yell at the leader for removing you is if you haven't been gone for exactly two months yet or you had filled out an absence form. (2) To add another character into the clan you must have been active and roleplayed for five days within a week and a half. If you haven't your additional character may be removed. 'Mates -' (1) You may have one mate per character you have but you must make sure you're spending equal amount of time with each mate, it may be unfair to them if you hardly roleplay with them, this is shy poly-sexual relationship are not totally accepted into SkyClan. (2) You must not roleplay mating, it is disturbing to other roleplayers and really, it isn't something you should probably be thinking about at your age. (3) If you want your characters to have kits you must ask the leader first because (depending on the amount you want) there may not be enough roleplayers or it would take every member to be your kit, six kits would be too many. (4) You must ask the leader permission first before you decide to have a stillborn kit or have the kit get sick and die. That kit must also be an NPC if you decide to have them die. There may only be two couples in the clan who can have one stillborn kit or a kit who dies later on before six moons. 'LGBTQ -' (1) Most LGBTQ couples are allowed into SkyClan even though no LGBTQ couples actually formed in the warriors series it is hinted that there may have been two toms crushing on each other. (2) You must respect all LGBTQ couples although you may not 100% agree with it. You may have your opinion just don't shame the people for having their characters be LGBTQ. (3) Although LGBTQ relationships are allowed Poly-sexual ones may not be, other roleplayers think it's unfair for your character to have two mates, a mate should not have to share his/her lover with someone else, the character may not share an equal amount of time with each one of his/her mates which can cause out of roleplay drama and drama within roleplay. 'High Ranks -' (1) High ranks must be earned (Leader, deputy) by your activity, skill in roleplay, and if your character has mentored at least one apprentice. (2) You may not have two high ranking characters (Leader, deputy, medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice) because it would be unfair to others who want a high rank. Respect - (1) You must respect your clanmates outside of roleplay, within roelplay it is fine to have your character hate their as long as it's not a constant fight between the two. (2) Although you may have your character dislike the leader they still have to listen to the leader when they are asked to do something, however, your character can still mutter curses or show in body language that they don't like what they're being told to do. (3) This section of Respect is related to LGBTQ (rule number 5). 'Plots -' (1) Although it is the leader's, deputy's and medicine cat's responsibility for creating plots for the clan every month regular members such as warriors, apprentices, queens, and elders may suggest ideas for plots. (2) Monthly plots should include the whole clan, no one should be left out. However, smaller plots that can happen as well may be limited to a few members of the clan. (3) When a member fills out a form for a plot the clan may support, oppose and show they're neutral by turning their font colour green (support), red (oppose) or grey (neutral). If there is more green than red we will start the plot, if there is more red than green we will consider it for another day, neutrals are not counted unless those members are asked to re-vote to break a tie. (4) The support, oppose and neutral program rules change a little when it comes to a smaller plot including a few members of the clan. Only the people involved in the plot may vote. Art Thorns.jpg